


松树林夜晚

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, knife out, 亮剑桃×神弃包, 胖包预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	松树林夜晚

1.  
斯坦警官接下那桩案子时还只是二十五岁，刚坐上副警长的悠闲生活让他的体型在一年之内飙增，从刚离开警校时的挺拔结实变得白白胖胖。胖，而且皮肤发红，整个人透着一种粉红色的光泽，对头的卡宾警长经常明嘲暗讽他像一只猪。  
斯坦警官一个人到了斯隆比家的老宅，警局里甚至不认为这是一桩案子，根本没有出警的必要，但碍于斯隆比家在镇子上显赫的名望与拍在警局办公桌上的一沓钱，斯坦警官披了警服就出警了。其他警员也早就习惯了，没人敢有什么异议。  
车子离开镇子，到了隔了条河的山上，斯隆比老宅建在了山脚下，时值秋季，满山的叶子红的红黄的黄，落得满院子都是。  
斯坦警官到那几时，斯隆比家的人已经到齐了，还有个侦探，据说在南方十分有名。斯坦警官觉得毫无必要，就算真的有个的杀人犯，那想必也被打草惊蛇而不敢动作了。但有钱人总这样，大惊小怪，格外惜命。在斯坦警官眼里，分明就是斯隆比家的那个老头子岁数到了，该走就走了。但想想桌子里那沓钱，斯坦警官摸了摸鼻子，说不定他还能再捞一笔，于是他决定把这种嗤之以鼻抛诸脑后。  
那一大家子人在激烈地谈论着哈兰死亡的原因，脸上原本的恐惧由于争执而所剩无几，变得面红耳赤，瞪着眼睛反驳别人的话。斯坦警官想要让他们冷静下来，但没有成功，他故作威严想要发发狠，但胖乎乎的脸显然没有什么威慑力了，直到那个侦探，布兰克先生开始说话。  
斯坦警官有些窘迫，但他没有表现出来，他拉了把椅子坐在钢琴边上，干咳了一下。但他没有预料到自己这一下引起了斯隆比家一个人的注意。  
“警官你确定你不是警局派来糊弄我们的吗？”窝在软椅上的人说，斯坦警官看过去，那是哈兰的孙子兰索姆，此时他正带着一种戏弄般的眼神盯着他，说话的声音盖过了其他人。  
于是其他人的注意力被吸引到了斯坦警官的身上，虽然那是个恶劣的玩笑，但也让人忍不住怀疑警局是否是在故意糊弄。  
斯坦警长有些慌乱，但他立刻找到了对策：沉下脸来，狠狠地瞪着兰索姆，“你在怀疑我的能力？”  
可超出他预料的是，兰索姆居然没有被他威慑到，反而点了点头，“没错，我猜当凶手朝你开枪时，你转个身都来不及吧？我实在搞不懂警局怎么会派你过来，难道说你们警局都是像你这样的吗？一个牲口栏？你们是害怕凶手饿了然后让你来给他当火腿充饥？”  
他说的很快，带着一种懒洋洋而嘲讽的口吻，就像在对一个滑稽的傻瓜在评头论足。斯坦警官愣住了，他一时不知道该怎么应对，被侮辱后第一时间产生的不是愤怒，而是委屈，在中学时的自卑感又涌了上来，还没来得及想好怎么反驳，他的眼眶就已经开始发热了。  
而兰索姆似乎仍然没有打算停止，尽管他的姑妈已经在低声呵斥他了。“你看起来又蠢又笨，像一只猪，有人这么跟你说过吗？我猜到了，你对付凶手的办法是用身上的脂肪闷死他，真是个好主意。我想你应该来得及爬上楼，然后不至于累死吧。”  
“够了！”琳达厉声呵斥道，可没有用，反而起了反作用。  
“pig.斯坦警长，跟我们谈一谈你打算怎么破案吧。”兰索姆大声说道。  
斯坦警官攥紧了拳头，强忍住泪水，冲他大吼：“你他妈的给我闭嘴！我会把那个混蛋的尸体拖到你面前来让你知道什么叫礼貌的！你这个！你这个…你这个臭、臭老鼠！！”  
说完他就气冲冲地离开了座位，朝楼上走去。在路过兰索姆面前时，那个混蛋“喔”了一声。当他上了楼后，他听见后面的那个家伙说：“你生起气来的样子简直像个女孩……不，小母猪。”  
斯坦警官的指甲掐进了手心软软的肉里，鼻子发酸，喉头哽咽。  
他很生气，相当生气，自从进入大学后从来没有人敢这么说他，即使是卡宾警长也不敢说得这么恶劣。他又不想胖成这样，可是他本来就是易胖体质，中学时肉乎乎的身材让他总是受人嘲笑，于是在毕业后他努力瘦了下来，练了一身肌肉。大学里他靠着讨人喜欢的英俊面孔和身材，收获了不少青睐，那简直要成为他人生中最幸福的一段时光。可工作后，安逸的生活似乎激发了他身体里的易胖基因。他变得甚至比中学时还胖。  
斯坦警官坐在自己。客房的床边上，努力控制着自己不要哭出来。  
天，世界上怎么会有这样讨人厌的家伙，他从来都不会考虑别人的感受吗？斯坦警官觉得自己要恨死他了。那个家伙，虽然长得英俊，但一看就是纨绔子弟，看他那恨不得躺在床上的坐姿，要不是他衣服穿的宽大，也不知道谁更胖呢！斯坦警官愤愤不平地想到。

2.  
变故出现在夜里一点三十五，斯坦警官还在睡觉时，他听见楼上传来了一声尖叫。决心让兰索姆无话可说的他掀开被子就跳下了床，从枕头下面拿了配枪，往楼上冲去。  
他在三楼寻找声音来源的路上遇到了沃尔特.斯隆比，沃尔特拉着他去了阁楼，而当他到那里时，布兰克先生已经在那里了。  
覆盖了厚厚一层灰尘的阁楼里有股腐朽的气味，周围堆满破烂的家具和木箱。琳达缩在角落里，脸色苍白，哆嗦个不停，显然刚才的尖叫声就是她发出来的。沃尔特想上前去问她发生了什么，为什么她大半夜在阁楼里，但被布兰克阻止了，琳达还没能从惊恐中回过神来。斯隆比家的一个女眷给她披上了一件薄毯，把瑟瑟发抖的她搂进怀里。  
布兰克举着蜡烛去观察她之前视线一直紧盯着的方向，斯坦警官跟了过去，想要做些什么，但他没看出什么端倪。  
其他人扶着琳达准备下楼，布兰克突然回过头来，斯坦警官也被惊了一跳，他顺着布兰克的视线看去，却什么都没发现。布兰克来到了琳达的身边，在她旁边的木箱上发现了一些红色的泥土。  
“你刚才出去了？”布兰克问道。  
琳达下意识地摇了摇头。那么显而易见，没人爬到木箱上，这些泥是吓到琳达的那个东西留下的。  
斯坦警官有些挫败，他什么忙也帮不上，明明醒得比谁都及时，却几乎是最后一个到达的。  
“我想你应该来得及爬上楼，然后不至于累死吧。”白天时兰索姆的话又回响在耳边，沮丧简直要让他又要哽咽了。斯坦警官靠到了窗子边，为了防止别人发现他眼眶红了，他把脸朝着窗外，装作是在看看外面的情况。  
也许是老天觉得他太丢人了，于是决定再给他一个立功的机会。在眼中水雾一片的模糊中，斯坦警官看到了外面的树林边缘跑过一个黑色人影。来不及擦眼睛，抓着手枪冲下了楼，其他人在后面喊他是什么了，他只来得及喊一句“有人！”  
斯坦警官冲到了树林里，他可以发誓，这是他有生以来跑得最快的一次。这一次他绝对可以抓到那个意图不明的家伙。  
他握着手枪在树林里小心地挪动着，不让自己发出任何一点脚步声。月亮很大，斯隆比家附近的树林不知道存在了多少年，每一棵树几乎都可以用参天大树来形容，斯坦在树的阴影中行动，避免暴露自己的位置。他支楞着耳朵听着林子里的声音，不让自己错过任何其他人存在的迹象。  
越往林子深处走，这些树木就越发稀疏，树的品种也逐渐变为松树女贞之类的。厚厚的松针铺了一地，脚踩在上面只发出细小的“沙沙”声，月光透过稀疏的树木洒下来，照得林子间亮亮堂堂。斯坦警官端着枪猫着腰，大气也没敢出。  
“咔嚓”他突然听见背后传来踩碎树枝的声音，斯坦警官立即转回了身，但后面什么也没有，他盯着前方的树木缝隙间的黑暗，欲图看到点什么。  
他观察着那个方向大概十秒后，一道黑影迅速地从他左侧跑到了他身后，斯坦警官举着枪猛然回头，依旧是什么也没有……然后他感觉到了什么东西刺中了他的腰，麻痹感从后腰瞬间爬遍全身，斯坦警官还没来得及思考究竟发生了什么就失去了意识。

3.  
睁开眼睛的第一瞬间，斯坦警官看到的是天花板上的纹路。他觉得自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，有些……不太好使了的感觉。他刚想动弹，然后听到了身体下面“哗啦哗啦”的声音，那把他吓了一跳，他低头才看见自己是浸泡在浴缸里，而之前他居然没有意识到。  
他在洗澡时睡着了？斯坦警官下意识想到，他闭上眼睛慢慢回想之前的事：他到斯隆比家来出警……然后他在床上睡觉，接着，琳达夫人的尖叫把他吵醒了，他来到了阁楼，又去追楼下树林里的一个黑影了，再之后，他的腰被什么东西刺中了。可是他现在怎么在这里？莫非那件事已经是昨天了？还是什么事也没发生，那只是他的梦？  
但他并没有来得及思考出结果，浴室的门来了。在一片水雾中，斯坦警官看见一个穿着深蓝色浴袍的人走了进来。他把手撑在浴缸边缘上，想要起身，但他的手似乎变成了水煮过的面条，在上面滑了一下就让他摔回了浴缸里。  
“晚上好。”来人走到了他的面前说，斯坦警官这才看清那是兰索姆。  
“你怎么……怎么在，在这儿？”他发现自己好像很难调动自己面部的肌肉，说话简直像嘴里含了团棉花。  
兰索姆没回答他的话，而是弯腰伸手把他从浴缸里抱了出来，斯坦警官感觉到一双结实的手臂勒在他的膝盖弯和背后，让他几乎没法动弹。  
“你可真沉。”兰索姆一脸嫌弃道。  
斯坦警官下意识撇了撇嘴，含糊不清地说：“那是、是你太瘦弱了。”  
兰索姆依旧没有回答他这句话，而是把他抱到了房间里，把浑身是水的他放在了床上。  
“其他…人呢？他们让、让你照看我？”斯坦又问道。湿漉漉地躺在床上让他觉得很不舒服。  
而兰索姆只是跪在了他身边，伸出手捏住了他肉乎乎的下巴，反问道：“你是不是脑子不好使？”  
斯坦警官瞪大了眼睛，磕磕巴巴地说：“我、我才不…不是，你！你好讨、讨厌！”  
“你到现在没觉得不对劲吗？”兰索姆看着他笑了笑说。  
然而斯坦警官被药物弄得迟钝的大脑还是没有反应过来，只是睁着一双迷茫的灰蓝色眼睛看着兰索姆。  
眼前的人叹了一口气，站了起来，在床前解开了自己的浴袍。深蓝色的浴袍滑落在厚实的地毯上几乎没有发出声音，暖黄色的光线照射在兰索姆的身体上，白皙的肤色被染成蜜色，过于强壮的肌肉让人移不开眼睛。  
……他原来也有这么好看的身材的，斯坦警官晕乎乎地想…好吧，差一点，但不是很多，只是胸没这么大而已。  
兰索姆上了床，而斯坦仍是迷迷糊糊地问：“……你也睡、睡这儿吗？”  
他看到兰索姆翻了个白眼，接着翻身把他笼罩在了自己身下，低头凝视着他的眼睛。  
斯坦警官这才感到不安，“你……你要干什么？”  
接着他感觉到了一双布满茧子的手抚在了他的腰间……然后捏住了上面的软肉。“看看你的小肚子，猪都没有这样的，我说错了，你像一只圆滚滚的熊才对，至少猪的肚子没你这么圆。”  
斯坦警官又觉得委屈，他勉强往后缩了缩身子，撇着嘴说：“你、你才是……熊。”  
兰索姆没说话，手掌在身下人身上游走抚摸，软软的身体逐渐被染上了一层粉色，他的手往上游离，然后抓住了斯坦警官的胸脯，那对白白的东西因为主人的胖而格外大，在胸前简直像女孩的乳房。他的手在上面不轻不重地揉捏着，像在玩什么软泥似的，有时力度大了点，让他的手指在上面留下了红色的印记。  
吃疼的斯坦警官又瑟缩了一下，想要逃离兰索姆，但他被他笼罩在身体下方，而且药物让他几乎没法动弹。他感觉到有个什么火热的东西垂下来抵在他软软的大腿上，斯坦警官全身都变成了害羞的粉色。  
“你要……干什么？”斯坦警官涨红了脸又问了一次。  
兰索姆俯身在他耳边，热气吐到了他的耳朵里，让斯坦警官脸红得更厉害了，“操你，甜心。”他说。  
说罢他含住了斯坦警官的嘴唇，身体的重量压在了对方的身上，把整个人都紧紧揉进自己怀里。他的舌头闯进了斯坦警官的嘴里，粗鲁地吮吸着对方的嘴唇，里面全都是软软的一片，还有对方的害羞的舌头，软软地躺在里面不敢动弹。兰索姆的一只手抓住了斯坦警官的臀部，指头陷进柔软的皮肉里，在上面轻而易举地按出了痕迹。  
斯坦警官费力地抬起了自己的手指，软绵绵地搭在兰索姆的胸前，他下意识想要推开他，但无力的手指让这个动作看起来更像是在拥抱他。  
他用舌头下流地舔舐着他的口腔，挑动斯坦警官的舌头，让它不得不僵硬地回应他。他吻得斯坦警官有些晕乎乎的，又有些舒服，一吻结束后，对方在小口小口地喘着气。  
兰索姆又伸手去捏住了斯坦的小肚子，他委屈地伸出肉乎乎的手指去推兰索姆的手，“你、你别这，这样。”  
兰索姆握住他刚才因为那个吻而勃起的老二，不怀好意地问：“你不喜欢吗？”  
脑子没那么清楚的斯坦警官下意识地摇了摇头，接着圆圆的脸涨红得像一颗番茄，“但是，但是……”  
“但是什么？”兰索姆反问道。  
“你讨厌我……你说，说我是、是猪……”想起了这一茬的斯坦眼眶红了，鼻尖也红了，水雾慢慢在又圆又大的灰蓝色眼睛里弥漫开来。  
兰索姆俯身去亲吻他的脸，富家子弟身上有股好闻的香水味，他用下巴把它蹭到了他的身上，像标记所属的大猫。“我不讨厌你，我说错了。”他说，“你像只小熊，怪可爱的。”  
斯坦警官舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢缩成一团，还是不太安心地看着他。明明是挺大个的一个人，还是一个警察，但在兰索姆的视角看来，怎么都只是个白嫩的棉花团子而已，他于是又不怀好意地去捏他肚子上的肉肉，把它揉来揉去，“你低头能看得到你的老二吗？”  
斯坦警官的脸又红了起来，“……”  
“看来你是看不到了，你的肚子挡住了它。它可真迷你可爱。”兰索姆的手从他的肚子上缓缓下移，食指与中指夹住对方阴茎的根部，轻轻地上下套动。  
“骗子…我看、看见过……”斯坦小声道，同时因为下身传来的些微快感而呼吸急促，胸脯起伏。  
兰索姆转用整只手握住了他的阴茎，快速地撸动起来，快感骤然增强，加上害羞而越发敏感的身体，斯坦警官忍不住呻吟出声，想要逃开却又不怎么能动弹身体，只能任人宰割，脸羞得通红。  
“看来你现在确实看不见？”而兰索姆却还在那里气定神闲地问，像是在摆弄什么有趣的玩具。  
被快感与药物冲昏大脑的斯坦警官只能发出“嗯…我、我……”这样字不成句的声音。  
兰索姆又把他压在了身下，结实的大腿分开斯坦的双腿，膝盖顶在了他的腿间，与此同时低头张嘴含住了他的乳头。湿湿软软的舌头舔过斯坦的乳尖，电流般的舒服几乎酥麻了他整片胸脯，对方嘴唇贴着他的乳晕，当兰索姆吮吸时，斯坦警官忍不住啜因为快感而啜泣了起来。  
当兰索姆的手指离开他的阴茎时，斯坦警官这才喘过气来，结结巴巴地说：“我、还是能、能看见……一些的。”  
他的手来到了他的会阴，指头轻轻在上面揉压，让斯坦警官想要合拢双腿，但迟钝的身体只能任由摆布。  
当冰凉的膏体接触到后穴时，斯坦警官忍不住打了个激灵。兰索姆在他的屁股上抓了一把，然后手指滑入了他的臀缝里，将那块膏体揉入他的后穴。  
下身慢慢吞入手指的感觉让斯坦轻哼了一声，他想要收拢后穴，可麻痹的肌肉适应性似乎良好，宽容地迎接来客，任由兰索姆将它缓缓扩张开来，再送入更多的手指。  
他又含住了斯坦警官的乳头，狠狠地把它吮吸得通红，手指也在那温暖紧致的甬道里撑开，快速凶猛地抽插着。没经受过这种刺激的斯坦几乎尖叫出来，喘息里带着哭腔，全身粉色，看上去像是诱人的草莓奶油。兰索姆的身体贴着斯坦的身体，他浑身的肌肉棱角分明，在斯坦警官身上摩擦而过时都会激起酥麻的痒意，气势汹汹地涌向脊椎脖颈与后脑。  
他被开拓开来，绵软的肠肉吮吸着兰索姆地手指，难忍的古怪快感让斯坦警官头皮发麻，肠壁被填充得又酸又涨，带来奇怪的满足的快感，但好像还不是很够，还需要什么更粗更长的东西进来填满他，把他挤得胀胀的，让脑子里仅存的那一丝慌乱不安消散殆尽。  
他看到兰索姆精瘦的腰，带着一种肌肉的韧性与爆发力，胯间那个过于硕大的家伙正在斗志昂扬。尽管脑子里现在一片迷糊，斯坦警官也能明白那比他被开拓的穴口大得多……他会被它撕开的，被它捅穿……但这个念头让他越发兴奋，斯坦警官发出了一声近乎渴求的呻吟。  
兰索姆抓住了斯坦的的左腿，它肉乎乎的，他在膝盖边吻了一下，然后吮吸出了一个鲜红的印记。强烈的酥软一直传到咬着对方手指的后穴，斯坦警官觉得自己差点射了出来。他把他的左腿架到自己的肩膀上，让那个往外吐着透明液体的小口完全暴露出来，它正不满足地微微张合着，含着兰索姆的手指往里面吮吸。  
在兰索姆坏心地把手指按在某一点之前，斯坦警官还以为这就已经是最强烈的刺激了，直到他的指头抵在那一点上时，强烈的感觉犹如鞭子抽中了大脑，下半身似乎化成了水，在斯坦警官还没缓过来时，兰索姆坏心眼地用手指在上面顶个不停，斯坦警官甚至都没有意识到自己叫得大声而淫荡，声音像是从蜜化了的蜜巢中流溢出来，听得身上人的阴茎又胀大了一圈。  
兰索姆抽出了自己的手指，那细嫩的肠肉还黏着他的手指依依不舍，被拉扯出来鲜红的一丝，直到兰索姆用自己的阴茎把它送回去。他扶着自己的老二，缓缓插入身下人的身体，先是龟头，他停顿了一会儿，想等斯坦警官先适应，可对方好像还沉浸在快感的余韵里，一时间没有察觉自己正在被进入。  
于是他又插进去了一半，这时斯坦才回过神来，感觉到下身被撑开到极限，那瞬间让他的眼眶红了。兰索姆张开怀抱，让他勉强拥抱住自己，他轻轻地颤抖着，努力适应身体里的东西。  
松软的身体适应得很快，当兰索姆全部进去时，他侧过头吻了吻他的脸颊，“你吃得还挺快啊，难怪身上的肉这么多。”  
“我……”斯坦警官想要反驳，脸却涨得通红，被胀得慢慢的穴肉发痒，满足感让他想要叹息，他把脸埋在了兰索姆的肩头上，想让对方一直这么停留在身体里，又想让他动一动。他感觉到身体里正在分泌什么东西，湿漉漉地流出了，渗出到他的臀缝里，把兰索姆的体毛沾湿了。  
他开始动作，慢慢地抽出，在斯坦觉得空虚时，又急促地撞了进来。斯坦警官尖叫了一声，眼泪不停地从眼眶里往外涌，“No…”他哽咽着说道，但身上的人丝毫没有停止的意思，继续狠狠地操进来，阴茎顶在肠壁上，撞得他生疼，但又爽得他直哆嗦。  
太超过了，斯坦警官边哭着边想，他从来没有经历过这种事，他们为什么要在这里，兰索姆几乎让他觉得自己的身体完全脱离控制了，变成了一个任由对方摆布的布娃娃，更可怕的是他居然喜欢这个样子，他喜欢这种感觉。  
兰索姆碾着敏感点操到对方的最深处，温暖、柔软、紧致而潮湿，身下的人也哭得湿漉漉的，但表情却显示着他在享受这一切。他抓着被单，连脚趾也因为快感而蜷缩起来，一声接着一声叫着，声音可以称之为浪叫，看着兰索姆的眼睛无辜而可怜，简直像一只小北极熊。  
他伸手抓着他的胸脯，把乳头夹在指间亵玩，捏得它又红又肿，而完全被卷入快感的小警官只顾着把另一边白白胖胖的胸脯也送过来让他玩弄，让他好好慰藉它。  
下面的小穴几乎被兰索姆完全操开，流着肠液食髓知味地黏着他的阴茎，还慢慢地摇着屁股迎合他的动作，方便他操得更深。穴口的嫩肉被抽插得红肿，身体连接处的拍打声与抽插的水声几乎响彻房间，让斯坦警官忍不住哼哼得更加黏腻。  
胸口被捏得又疼又涨而他还不知满足，白嫩的皮肤上落满了指印，直到让兰索姆心疼地松开手，然后将手抚在了他的脸上，把拇指塞进他的嘴里。  
几乎是本能地，斯坦伸出舌头去吮吸舔舐他的手指，像小孩子吮吸着棒棒糖似的。兰索姆抽出拇指，将另四根手指塞进了他的嘴里，他被堵得发不出声音来，嘴里被塞得满满当当，正如他的下身。柔软滑嫩的舌头去讨好它们，在指间滑过，舔舐着指根，舔得酥酥麻麻的痒意爬到兰索姆的小腹里。兰索姆用手指巡视他的口腔，手指触碰他的牙齿，抚摸舌根，一直将手指探入到喉咙里，模拟下身的动作在里面抽插。斯坦警官忍不住想要干呕，却被顶住了上颚，舌根直泛酸水，涎水越来越多，最终从嘴角滑落出去，抵在了枕头上，嘴唇也被磨得水亮通红。  
下身被操得湿软得像一滩烂泥，腿根白胖的肉肉被弄得鲜红，兰索姆顶着他的前列腺点，强烈的快感让他的尾椎发疼，终于在不知道多久之后，肠壁绞紧了身体里的那根仍旧粗硬的阴茎，精液射在了两个人的小腹之间。斯坦这才发现身体里的麻药药效已经退了，他搂着兰索姆的后背，让对方的吻不断地落在自己身上。  
兰索姆感受着高潮带来的的过度紧致，在斯坦放松后又继续缓缓动作了几分钟后，将精液全部射在了那湿暖的肠道里。


End file.
